


Каждый несет свой крест

by TandMfan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Предупреждения:ООС, вольное отношение к религии, может оскорбить чувства верующих.





	Каждый несет свой крест

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** ООС, вольное отношение к религии, может оскорбить чувства верующих.

Через щель в плотном и пыльном занавесе она видела высокий шпиль средневекового собора. Она могла смотреть сквозь наведенную иллюзию. Волшебники считали, что их мир и есть настоящий, но она-то знала, что подлинный мир там, за границами бродячего цирка, за лицами и фигурами зрителей; тот простой мир, в котором люди живут обычной жизнью, радуются, грустят, любят и ненавидят.  
  
И тот мир был гораздо лучше, раньше она была в нем.  
  
Она могла заглянуть и дальше – за толстыми стенами соборов возникала затерянная в далеких джунглях хижина миссионеров. Самая красивая хижина в их деревне. Жители приносили новому богу цветы и разноцветных мертвых птиц. Старому священнику с большой книгой в руках цветы нравились, а трупы птиц нет. Он говорил, что их новый бог – это бог жизни, что он не хочет смерти и жертвоприношений. Односельчане кивали, но между собой обсуждали, что не бывает богов, не желающих жертвоприношений, и такой бог вряд ли сможет защитить их деревню от воды и огня.  
  
Каждое утро священник убирал с алтаря мертвечину. А его бог смотрел и улыбался.  
  
Нагини любила приходить к богу. Он выглядел молодо, хотя ему и было уже много лет. Священник говорил, что бог слышит каждого. И что он может вернуть маму.  
  
Ей казалось, что маму она помнила. Когда-то давно молодая красивая женщина держала её на руках, пела ей песни, укачивала, пока она не заснет, а во сне Нагини видела серебристый блеск и чувствовала, как ее обвивает холодная гладкая кожа. Мама пахла травой и приятной теплой сыростью. Но однажды мама ушла и больше не возвращалась.  
  
Священник рассказал, что каждый несет свой крест, потрепал ее по щеке и подарил яркую открытку, на которой новый бог в белой одежде, стоя на красивой огромной поляне, окруженной раскидистыми деревьями, обнимал льва и ягненка, а вокруг них росли удивительные, незнакомые ей цветы.  
  
Потом священник куда-то пропал, а красивая хижина осталась, но люди перестали в нее заходить.  
  
Статую их бывшего нового бога постепенно обвили лианы, его белая с красным одежда, его волосы и улыбка скрылись под зелеными листьями, потрескался и почернел от сырости алтарь, а чашу, из которой священник давал пить вкусное вино, жители отнесли к святилищу старого бога и наполнили уже настоящей кровью.  
  
Церкви ей нравились еще и потому, что волшебники туда не заходили. Нагини очень хотелось выбраться из цирка и заглянуть в одну из церквей, и как-то раз в Америке, ей это удалось. Там было совсем не так, как в миссионерской хижине: огромный молельный зал пронзали цветные лучи, льющиеся из узких витражных окон, белоснежный алтарь утопал в цветах, а бог, которого она привыкла видеть радостным и счастливым, висел на кресте, и лицо его, искаженное гримасой боли, было белым, как высушенные на солнце кости.  
  
Присев на жалобно скрипнувшую скамью, он слушала пение хора над головой, вдыхала сладковатый запах умирающих на алтаре цветов, и, закрывая глаза, видела сквозь веки, как бог в белых одеждах протягивает к ней окровавленные ладони.  
  
К Криденсу бог не приходил: его спина напрягалась и плечи вздрагивали, когда вдали раздавался звон колокола. Нагини этот звук успокаивал, а его злил. Криденс сказал, что скоро умрет, и Нагини позавидовала ему. Она умирала каждую ночь, но смерть не забирала ее к себе, и утром она воскресала, почти как тот бог.  
  
Они плыли на корабле, за чарами Нагини видела палубу, по которой неспешно прогуливались мужчины и женщины в красивой одежде, эти люди никогда не заходили в их цирк: они его просто не видели.  
  
Криденс говорил, что разрушил целый город, что несет на себе проклятье, и оно отравило его. Больным он не выглядел, но Нагини знала, что так бывает. Каждый несет свой крест, вспоминала она. У нее не было креста, но было проклятье.  
  
Когда Криденс попал к ним в цирк, он выглядел потерянным и несчастным. Нагини хотелось баюкать его на руках, как ребенка.  
  
Они сидели рядом, она гладила его по жестким коротким волосам, и тихонечко пела ему, когда он засыпал, положив ей голову на колени. Она не знала, откуда в ее голове берутся слова, возможно,она с далекого детства хранила их в своей памяти. Он спрашивал, что это за язык и о чем эти песни, и Нагини рассказывала ему давно забытые сказки о змеях и птицах, охраняющих мир на земле и на небе, о солнце и луне – любовниках, которым не суждено быть вместе, о старых и новых богах, одинаково забытых людьми.  
  
За короткий миг до того, как сон приходил к ней, она с горечью понимала, что тело её опять умирает. Она чувствовала, как её легкие последний раз наполняются воздухом, и считала секунды. Нагини привыкла к хрустящему звуку ломающихся внутри нее костей, привыкла к боли, разрывающей на части тело, она больше не умоляла всех богов о смерти – она смирилась и терпеливо ждала, когда человеческая оболочка соскользнет с нее, как чужая кожа.  
  
А Криденс, казалось, не замечал, как и когда она менялась. Его сон не прерывался, и он только крепче обнимал ее, пусть это уже были не теплые колени, а холодная блестящая чешуя. Нагини обвивалась вокруг него, укрывая тугими кольцами от мира, и, наконец, засыпала тоже.  
  
Бог приходил к ней во сне, и они любили друг друга, как могут любить только проклятые, обреченные на вечное умирание, как те, кому нет места среди людей. Кровь с его рук струилась по змеиной коже, и горела, не опаляя.  
  
У её бога было лицо Криденса.


End file.
